


No Sacrifice Required

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consentacles, Creature Fic, Double Penetration, Happy Ending, M/M, Tentacles, a little murder, consensual tentacle sex, flangst, over-inflation (just a little!), torture and humiliation - Hydra treatment of Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 触手！盾盾注意，触手≠嗨爪





	No Sacrifice Required

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Sacrifice Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571238) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



士兵挪动了一下身体，他只穿着薄薄一条棉布裤子，毫无防备，这让他感觉很不舒服。

“你的牺牲将会改变这场战争。”他的管理员执着地说，声音狂热。“九头蛇将会获得强大的力量，将会得到拯救，你会作为一个英雄被铭记。”

那些话仅仅只是告诉士兵，他会为实现九头蛇的目标而死，为取悦他的管理员而死。因此他顺从地让他们解下他的武器，剥掉他的衣服。然后技术员们走进来，将他带去浴室，推在热水下面。他们在清理他的时候窃窃私语，擦洗着他的身体，直到每一寸皮肤都变得通红。

“你有回声屋的消息吗？”那个矮一点的技术员小声地问另外一个人，士兵从他的声音和他盯着地砖的眼神中感觉出了他的恐慌。水汽在空中飘荡着，浓厚而沉重，在水流冲刷着排水口的声音里，很难听见另一个人在说些什么。

另一个技术员看上去同样紧张，但他也同样将士兵视若无物。两个人都没意识到他有被强化过的听力，或是他们根本就不在乎。

“已经三十天没有消息了。”高个子技术员低声说，“拉脱维亚的安全屋也沉默了。”

“我听说红房子正在瓦解。”矮个子嘶声说道，他的眼睛因为恐惧而睁大了。“他们没法阻止她，现在神盾局已经为她所用了。”

“你觉得这会有用吗？”高个子技术员问，“我不信上头那些家伙现在还相信这个。”

“你最好祈祷它有用。”矮个子回答，“不然我们就全完蛋了。现在九头蛇只剩下两个头了。”

士兵沉默不语。这些对话解释了为什么他最近执行的一连串任务之间毫无间隙。几乎没有时间让他休息，也没有时间洗脑和再次校准，这不是标准程序，他不记得这种情况之前是否发生过了，但这 _感觉_ 不对。所有的事情都不对，尤其是技术员们低声的谈话。

有谁的脚——是那个高个子技术员，士兵注意到了这一点，然后无视了它——踢他的腿，让他把腿分开。他主动照做了。即使他知道接下来的发展，当润滑剂的管口被推进他身体里面时他仍然发出了哼声。粗暴，而且冰冷。过了一会之后，他的身体里面灌进了热水。尽管受过相关的训练，在感觉到腹部痉挛的疼痛时他还是再一次闷哼出声，用鼻子粗重地喘着气。他完全凭借意志站立着，让自己不要弯下腰去，等着他们将他身体里面灌满，然后猛然拉出挤空了的管子。

这些碰触，这样的处理方式，并不是他通常的任务后处理程序的一部分。这是截然不同的，很不舒服。他的记忆回荡起来，呼吸断断续续，恐惧爬上他的脊椎。他闭上了眼睛，忍耐着，知道他无权喜欢或是讨厌任何管理员想要的东西。绞痛感变得更强了，他用力咬住牙齿，握紧拳头，等待着许可，冷汗混合着水珠挂在他的皮肤上。

“去排泄吧。”

士兵瞥了一眼高个子技术员，他指示了一下安在对面墙上的小马桶。类似于感激的心情在他胸中搅动着，他难得有这样的机会，可以不用被迫弄脏自己。

矮个子技术员询问般地看向另一个人。

“这样能少点麻烦，你想想，我们呆会还得再清理他一次。”高个子抱怨着，士兵匆忙地解决了问题，每个动作都让他的内脏越发感觉到痉挛的绞痛。强烈的排泄欲望让他不知所措，勉勉强强地坐下来，水流冲出身体的时候，疼痛再一次让他发出了鼻音。一系列的肌肉痉挛让他短暂地感觉到眩晕，他本能而用力地绷紧了肌肉，害怕有人会注意到他此刻的虚弱，并且因此而遭到惩罚。

“真恶心。”小个子的那个技术员——知道红房子的那个——咕哝着。

高个子哼了一声。

“要是这没有用怎么办？”他问。

“那个婊子会一个接一个地猎杀我们，然后我们就死掉了。”矮个子没好气地说。“如果我们失败了，那就是我们应得的下场。”

“你才是提出这个主意的人。”高个子愤怒地说，“我只是一直在问，下一步是什么？下一个计划是什么？我们不能放弃。我们的目的是为了给世界带来秩序！”

矮个子技术员对着士兵打了个响指。

“起来，再来一遍。”他短促地吼了一声。

当士兵就位，准备再次接受清理的时候，那个高个子技术员咕哝着，“那婊子搞不好都不是一个女人，他们也许是让一个男人打扮成那样来恐吓我们。”

“是啊，对。”矮个子笑起来，“就像那些胆小鬼会做的，像那些谣言所说的那样。我们的指挥官还说她根本不存在呢，只是间谍们在发牢骚而已。”

润滑剂的管口再次被推进了士兵的小洞里，高个子咕哝着：“如果我们不需要牺牲我们最好的资产的话，”他抱怨着，“我会相信的。”

矮个子技术员沉默了，高个子也是。他们完成了工作，又清洗了他两次，然后让他穿上衣服。现在他穿着那条薄薄的棉布裤子，他的胃咕咕叫着，过去二十四小时内他们都没给他提供实质上的食物，只注射了营养液。他怀疑他的管理员们也听到了他肚子的叫声，但那个人一个字也没说。谁都没有说话，两个技术员、特战队、他的管理员，他们全副武装，将他装上一辆没有窗户的卡车出发，一路沉默。因为面罩的原因。士兵不能说话，他也不会说话。他从没在无命令的情况下开过口，那是不被允许的。

最终，卡车停了下来，特战队员们跳下车，他的管理员命令他出来，士兵照做了，走到特战队员当中。他的管理员带路，两个技术员跟在他后面。他们似乎是在北美某处，如果星象可信的话。然而他只是瞥到了它们一眼，就跟随着队伍走过悬挂着的苔藓，进入了一个洞穴。许多小石头散落在地上，在他们沿着蜿蜒曲折的隧道行走时钻进他的鞋里，硌着脚。洞穴漆黑一片，只听得到他们自己的呼吸声和脚步声，光线渐渐消失在他们身后。虽然特战队员们打着手电筒，但这只会损害士兵的夜视能力。光滑的黑色墙壁将光亮反射到他们身上，让狭小的通道显得更大了，令人警惕的黑暗在他们头顶上无穷无尽地延伸。

他们走得越深越久，空气中就越发充满了那种特殊的湿气，海藻的气味告诉士兵他们正在接近海平面。然后，在他们的脚步声之下，传来了海洋的回声，波涛拍打着岸边，空气湿润发潮，对于一个近乎什么都没穿的人来说，继续向里走变得不那么令人难受了。

突然，通道变得宽阔了，成为一个巨大的洞穴。管理员停了下来，士兵也一样，他停下来等待着，特战队员们在他们身边展开。这时他们放下了那些他们带来的沉重包裹，伴随着发电机的嘎嚓声，光明弥漫了整个空间。现在他能看清楚了，士兵发现这个洞穴让他想起剧院的模样，一半的空间没在水下，另一半是从水面上升起的岩石，像是倒转的新月。岩石的颜色在光线下凸显出来，一片闪亮的漆黑，空虚的水面折射着光亮，几乎刺痛他们的眼睛。黑曜石，士兵想，虽然他并不知道他是怎么知道这个词的。

在水面的边缘，有一个凸起的石头平台，它是这黑暗剧院中唯一的色彩。一个完美闪亮的光滑平面，午夜般的深蓝，地面和水的纯黑色让它闪耀着，在封闭的海面上反射着亮光。士兵并不奇怪管理员会带他来到这里。这是一个祭坛，他是祭品。

管理员伸出手，指示他向水面走去。水面与岩石的海岸互相重叠，反光让他很难分辨出水面和平台的交界线。水声静静地轻拍着岩石，柔和舒缓的声音让士兵有些恍惚，几乎忽略了人们在他身后安装设备的声音。

“跪下。”他的管理员命令道。

士兵清醒过来，服从命令，管理员将手按在士兵的肩上，示意他保持不动。两名特战队员走了过来，拿着束缚具。他们将他的手臂拉到身后，从手肘到手腕都捆绑起来，迫使他的双肩向后拉伸，胸部扩张。束缚具是用强化材料制成的，十分沉重，即使是那条金属手臂也无法挣破。当他们完工时，随着一声响亮的咔哒声，电磁锁被启动了，嗡嗡作响。然后一名特战队员踢开士兵的双腿，跪下来在他的左侧脚踝上扣上了一个宽脚镣，然后是右脚踝。它们的材质与双臂的束缚具一样。一根粗大的，强化的金属棒连接在脚镣之间，让他难以行走。

士兵不太明白束缚的必要性，但他保持不动，即使不安的感觉已经爬上了他的脊背。他知道他的命令，并且会分毫不差地完成它。有一个小小的、叛逆的部分在他心里低语着，是不是这之后他再也不会被派去执行任何任务了？好吧，这样的想法最好还是不要说出来。

放在他肩上的手移开了，他稍微向前倾斜了一下，然后稳住了自己，再次挺直身体。碰触是一种奖励，他还没有完成任何可以让他获得奖励的事情。

“到祭坛上去。”管理员命令他。

其他人都没有移动，士兵慢慢地、沮丧地呼出一口气。他们本可以在那里把他绑好的，但现在他得在被绑着的情况下想办法走过去了。只有几英尺，但在他无法使用双臂来保持平衡，双脚也被强迫分开，一步只能挪动几英寸的情形下这已经够远了。然而他依然服从命令，抬起他的脚，蹒跚着走向蓝色的石头。

“跪下。”当他到达石头边缘时，管理员再次下令。士兵很快遵从了。之后他们将他一个人留在那里。拖拉声，哐当声，他们在他身后安放着什么东西。明亮的灯光突然熄灭，换成了火炬，光线没有那么亮了，但水面上的反光变得更加温暖，柔和。它的闪烁仿佛有着魔力，让他昏昏欲睡，几分钟的时间仿佛被拖长到几个小时。

士兵是被香气唤醒的，香味厚重发腻，让他想打喷嚏。有什么人，特战队员或是技术员，在他身后开始用奇怪的语言吟唱。声音一开始很轻，然后越来越响亮，声音从洞穴深处极黑、极远、目不可视的壁上反射回来，进入他的耳朵。回声让他耳朵发痛，头脑中有怪异的嗡鸣声嗡嗡作响，就好像他被撞到了头，刚刚从昏迷中醒来一般。吟唱的节奏和韵律都没有让他想起任何东西，没有任何意义。但即使身处潮湿的空气之中，他很快也感觉到肌肤悚然。

或许，那个小小的声音说，或许他不明白这个，只是因为他不想知道。

光线再次闪烁起来，火炬仿佛是在强风之中，忽明忽暗。轻拍着岩石的波浪变大了，水面越涨越高，涨到了祭坛上。火炬一个接一个地熄灭了，将他们留在彻底的黑暗之中。

然后吟唱结束了。

突然陷入寂静的不适感让士兵睁开了眼睛——他是什么时候把眼睛闭上的？四周除了暗黑之外什么也没有。水声消失了，波浪犹自拍打在石头上。微风消失了，空气安静而停滞。人群屏住了呼吸，连空气进出肺部的声音都消失了。一切都静止了。

随着碰地一声 _巨响_ ，电灯再次亮了起来，有人惊恐地尖叫出声。

“稳住！”管理员大吼道，“谁都别动！”

发电机嘎嘎作响，转速越来越快。灯泡摇晃起来，被固定在黑曜石岩壁上的基座发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。士兵畏缩了一下，在震耳欲聋的声音中低下头想要躲避，当枪炮声一样的巨响达到顶点的时候，所有的灯泡都炸裂开来。

他们再次陷入了黑暗之中。

特战队员们在笨拙地摸索着，有人大喊着呼叫手电筒，他们的火炬纷纷炸成一团火焰。与此同时，水面爆裂开来，大团的泡沫飞溅。影子出现了。 _触手_ 出现了。

士兵不由自主地猛然后退，但身上的束缚让他除了摇晃身体之外什么也做不了。成团的触手延伸、延伸、延伸上岸，很快充斥了整个洞穴，与黑暗融为一体，从士兵身后传来喘息和惊叫的声音。触手多得难以计数，大小各异，有的粗得像一辆汽车，有些比人类的手指还要细。它们是深灰和黑色的，闪耀着奇异的金色光泽。有一些上面生着看上去很柔软的吸盘，而另一些上面排列着细小的、邪恶的尖锐倒钩，从那暗黑闪光的皮肤表面伸出来。考虑到触手的大小，以及它看上去就像是纯粹由肌肉组成的，那些倒钩或许能像鲨鱼的利齿一样轻松撕裂血肉。

一个声音响起——至少士兵觉得那是一个声音。它让他的耳朵疼痛，视野模糊。是这个声音影响了他的视力吗？有人在他身后大口喘气，有人在喧哗，但那个声音变得越来越高，力量越来越强，让他感觉到眩晕和想要呕吐。

“啊！伟大之物！”管理员高叫道。“你已经被遗忘了太久，但我等谦逊的凡人，今日在此呼唤你的降临！我们为你带来了祭品！一个牺牲心甘情愿地匍匐在你脚下，奉献给你，任你施为！我们祈求的仅是你的赐福再次回归，你的力量再次赐予我等，使我们得以重塑这个世界的秩序，以你之名！”

_我之名。_

他并没有听见这些字句，但它们直接从士兵的脑海中破土而出，犹如月亮引起潮汐。他无法去思考它们，除了沉重的喘息之外无法做任何事情，直到那种力量退去，他的意识才得以再次归于自我。

“是的！古老之物！”他的管理员再次高声呼喊。“我等寻求秩序！以你之名，以外域的秩序之神的名义！我们将获得整个世界，使它摆脱混乱与冲突。不再有斗争，不再有痛苦，只有秩序！”

_我不需要牺牲。_

那回答像是爬进了士兵的意识，他的思维，又像是根本没有。它是外来的声音，然而又仿佛完全是他自己的所思所想。

_如果这是你们寻求的秩序，那么你们自己去建立它。_

“求你！我们已经全面被包围了，我们需要你的帮助，但……”管理员的目光投向了士兵，“我们研究过仪式，牺牲必须是自愿且贵重的。他是我们最好的资产，九头蛇的拳头。伟大之物。我们祈求你，接受他作为我们献上的牺牲，使我们无愧于你的信徒！”

_自愿。_

有一个热的、光滑的接触点抵上了他的头，一切都再次静止了。他眨着眼，感觉到头脑中骤然失去压力，有些不知所措。他试着集中注意力，当他的眼睛停止流泪时，他意识到有一条触手从巨大的泡沫团中伸起，正碰触着他。它光滑、深黯，大约两根手指粗细，它的尖端正抵在他前额中间。

现在，另一种截然不同的感觉充满了他，一种温柔的压力，像是夏天的微风拂过他的思绪，进入他的头脑。这次它像是温柔的低语，令人有心甘情愿的感觉油然而生，然后存在感消失了。过了一会，那触手收了回去，有一个短暂的、疯狂的瞬间士兵竟然怀念着它，他的身体短暂地向前倾去，追着那温暖的、小心的碰触。

那神灵移动了，就像一场集聚中的暴风雨，徘徊在士兵和他的管理员的头上。反正就要死了，士兵开始放任自己思考起现在到底发生了什么事情。他不知道他是会被吃掉，被杀死，还是遭遇什么更令人毛骨悚然的事情。不管怎样，那神灵作为一只如此强大的造物，刚才那样小心地对待了他，士兵觉得它应该不会有兴趣为了让他受苦而折磨他。它的碰触并没有进攻性和恶意，但士兵不知道在这样的仪式中祭品应该被怎样对待。

一大团搅动着的触手舒展开来，遮蔽了他的视线，它们向他的四周射去，士兵没法回头去看，但声音已经说明了一切。呼喊、惊叫、枪声，血肉从骨头上撕裂的可怕声音，人体的残骸被挤压碾碎的嘎吱声。然而那生物的肢体没有任何一部分碰触到他，它们只是漂浮在他面前，无边无际，不可思议。

“你在做什么？！”他的管理员尖叫起来，一支厚重的、树干一样粗的触肢卷上了他的腰，将他扔出了士兵的视线。“你本应该帮助我们！”

或许他们搞砸了这次召唤仪式，士兵想。或许这神灵从不满足人类的愿望。或许它被他们触怒了，人类竟敢召唤它，向它提出请求，它要杀掉所有敢于打扰它的人。

“冬兵！”他的管理员大叫，但并没有一个命令给到他。只有一阵令人反胃的扭曲破碎的声音，然后一切都寂静下来，完全沉寂了。那生物、神灵，管它是什么，它狂乱的舞动渐渐平息下来，但它仍在他上方蠕动着，有一些东西扑通扑通地掉进了黑暗的水中，一声又一声，士兵看不到那是什么，然而从沉重的声音中他可以想象得到。那生物或是神灵，正在清场。

这真是个可笑的念头。他相信自己很快就要死了，一声傻笑从他的嘴角溜出来，那声音在面具后面变得低沉模糊，但还是能听见。气氛瞬间变化了，他僵住了，意识到即使那东西没有眼睛，神灵依然再一次地，注视着他。

士兵绷紧了身体，等待着攻击，等待着像其他人一样被撕成碎片，但他内心并没有感觉到恐惧，很快就会结束了。然而，第一下碰触是轻柔而温和的，它仿佛是好奇一般，将触手卷在他的手臂上，然后抬高，缠上他的肩，直到它碰到金属为止。它探索着他，调查着他，给他冻僵的皮肤带来温暖。那真的非常温暖，他轻声叹息，闭上了眼睛。

已经太久没有人如此温柔地碰触过他了……

仿佛有什么咒语被打破了，更多的触手加入到了探索中来。他的皮肤，他的衣物，更多细小的、柔软的触手研究着他的金属臂的每一块甲片，迷惑于那些压力传感器。另一根大一点的触手拉开了他的裤子，一个不愉快的印象飞快地掠过他的脑海，这碰触本身是轻柔的，几乎感觉不到，但在那后面，他能感觉到沉重的重量。

缠在他腿上的触手碰到了他的镣铐和用来分开双腿的金属棒，它们包裹了它。他能感受到那些触肢在弯曲，它们柔软而毫无威胁，但当它粉碎那些金属时，瞬间就变得像铁一样硬。它就像小孩子玩泥土一样打碎镣铐，他摇晃着，没有了将他固定在这个姿势下的金属棒，他有些难以保持平衡，脚踝向外滑动了一下才控制住自己。触手离开了金属棒，转而绕上他的腿，然后收紧了。流过身体的恐惧让他颤抖了一下，这东西击碎强化金属犹如无物，它可能甚至不会留意到它把他撕成两半了。但这碰触却是为了另一种目的，它支撑着他，稳住他。

一支大的触手卷住了他的上腹部，柔软的吸盘好奇地靠近他的皮肤，他颤抖了一下，稍稍贴近了它的碰触。那非常温暖，温暖而柔软，一点也不痛苦。士兵不记得有什么东西的碰触曾如此美好……从来没有。

然后一切都静止了，所有的触手都僵住了，士兵感觉到了自己的喘息，他想这就是了，当这个生物结束探索，就是他死掉的时候了。他等待着，但它的碰触始终没有硬化，那些触肢没有撕裂他。那些更有攻击性的，长满剃刀一样锋利的倒钩的触手漂浮在他视野的边缘，但它们没有靠近。一大堆细小的触手靠近了，它们蜿蜒在他的身体上，他的腿和腰上，包裹着他的肩膀，尖端轻挠着他的胸膛。它们继续沿着他被束缚的手臂前行，最小的那些触手穿过他的手指，又暖又软。他放松了他的手指，让那些细小触手卷曲在上面，轻挠他的手掌，在他的指间环成网。这是他所能记得的最快乐的一次接触。

小触手在他的手臂和束缚带之间蠕动，一开始士兵以为它只是对强化材料好奇，但接着它就像打碎金属棒一样轻易地打破了强化束缚带。士兵再次晃动了一下，但双臂不再被束缚在身后，让他能够迅速地调整重心。

虽然他的手脚都自由了，但士兵选择继续跪在光滑的石头祭坛上。他没有更想去的地方，也没有人会给他更加轻柔的爱抚。他所知道的，所能记得的一切，只有服从与痛苦，痛苦与服从。即使这个生物最后会杀了他，这也是在他身上发生过的最好的事情。然而，仅仅是从方才的片刻之中他已经确信，不管它接下来会对他做什么，这个生物都不会伤害他。这不会是一种惩罚。

即使，如果这就是死亡，他会欢喜地迎接它的到来，藉由一个对他显示出了比任何人类都更多的善意的生物之手。

和先前那根触手同样的，一根闪着金色光泽的触手卷上了巴基的头部。它拉下那个令他沉默的面罩，松开它，面罩掉进了水里，另一个声音再次出现在他的头脑中，从意识深处浮现出来，如影随形，无处可逃。士兵不知道它在做什么，但很快，思绪就在他的意识中荡漾开来——安全、任务很好地完成了、休息、表扬——他知道那些并不是他自己的想法。

士兵不知道该如何回答。赞扬对他而言是如此罕见、如此特别的事情，让他感觉到笨拙而迷惑。于是他按照头脑中唯一的想法去行动了，他转开念头，在脑海中给那个存在腾出一块空间，以示对它的欢迎。这就是他能给出的全部了，他所拥有的全部，他愿意将他所拥有的一切献给这个唯一温柔地对待过他的存在。

有一瞬间，在他脑海中的那个存在停滞了，惊讶于士兵笨拙地试图分享他思想的空间，它的震惊感掠过士兵的身体。

_奖励。_

那个词语出乎他的意料，缓慢而温暖地在他的意识中流溢开来，像是蜜糖一样。

另一支触手进入了他的视线，灰色的触手上有着棕色的条纹，闪耀着金光。越靠近触手的顶端，颜色变得越浅，从灰色到深棕，再到暗棕色，随着它的运动呈现出一点粉色来。当它完全舒展开来时，士兵能看到它的最顶端是圆形的，颜色像是鲜艳的嘴唇。它从水中浮现，厚实，显而易见的吸盘在它的底部排成一排，圆球状的顶端却是光滑的，少许深棕色的斑点散落在它的边缘，让中央部分看上去越发苍白。湿润的触手摇动着，伸向他的嘴唇，在他的唇瓣上停下来，行将触及。它如此接近，他能感觉到在冰冷的空气中，它像熔炉一样散发出的热量。它的味道不错，闻上去像是皮肤和海风，混合着酸的、麝香的气息。

无需语言，士兵明白了那些未曾提出的请求。他舔了一下嘴唇，张开嘴。在他这样做的时候那触手靠得更近了，触及了他张开的唇瓣。它很热，理所当然的，有一点潮湿。士兵再次舔了舔他的嘴唇，尝到了它留下的一点甜味和咸味，就像它闻上去的味道一样。

它推向他张开的嘴唇，他让它滑过唇瓣，进入他的口中，温柔地停留在他的舌头上。他本能地吞了一下口水，感觉到甜蜜的液体慢慢流进他的口中。它的味道清新而美好，尝起来比闻上去更好。他合拢嘴唇，含住触手尖端，吮吸着。对方立即就有了反应，在他口中的触手胀大了，它的尖端充满了他的口腔，溢出了大量的，甜蜜的液体。在那些液体流进他的胃之前，来自他脑海中的那个存在的、突如其来的快乐感已经飙升起来，让他从头到脚都热起来。那是某种药物，他想。药物的反应就像闪电一样快，火热的感觉充满了他的身体，让他全身火辣辣的，因为每一次空气拂过皮肤的感受而颤抖，他含着那触手，发出呻吟。触手仿佛是回应着士兵的声音一般，越发肿胀起来，它的尖端在他舌头上温柔地跳动着。不仅仅是它有反应，他也同样地，感觉到了性唤起。他的阴茎在两腿之间快速地硬了，他再次颤抖起来，分开双腿，希望能有什么外来的压力帮助他解决这突如其来的欲望。

就好像是回应着他的欲望一样，更多的触手卷上了他的腰，他的双腿，提供给他温暖的接触与束缚，将他从跪在祭坛上的姿势举起。他呜咽着，感觉到那些难以计数的触手兜住他，就像举起一只小猫那么轻松。又一些触手卷住他的身体，有的光滑，有的有着吸盘。那些吸盘碰触到他的皮肤，放开，然后再次接触，让他的皮肤发出歌唱似的声音。他喘息着，因为难以缓解的紧绷欲望而扭动着，感觉到那些吸盘爬上了他的大腿和肚子，吮吸着他身体的每一处，让他全身兴奋。他的阴茎无助地绷紧，前液沿着茎体滴落下来。

触手们在空中环绕着他，像是一个玩具，他被甩动着，重心摇晃而混乱。一支柔软而坚韧的强壮触手束缚着他，但比起九头蛇的捆绑给了他更多活动的自由。他呻吟着，向前移动，越发用力地吮吸着充满他口腔的触手，吞咽着那些越来越多的麻痹他的液体。他想也许就是它们让他变得更加敏感，因此每一下碰触、每一次触手的抚摸、甚至风吹拂在皮肤上的感觉都如此美好，如此神奇，使得他唯一的念头就是想要更多。不仅仅是液体，还有通过他脑海里的存在传来的快乐感觉。

另一支触手，血一样温热的、光滑的触手，盘绕在他的胸膛上。它湿而钝的顶端拂过他的乳头，同样渗出了那种神秘的液体。当它滴落，或是涂抹在他皮肤上的时候，他感觉到皮肤变得鲜活起来，好像每一个细胞都拥有了神经末梢，只知道它们现下唯一的使命就是快乐。他的后背弓起，将胸膛推向它的碰触，鼓励着它揉弄得更加粗暴。那肿胀的、海绵状的触手顶端在他挺立的乳头上抚弄的每一个瞬间都让他瑟瑟发抖，火星从他的胸膛直传到阴茎。

他用他唯一自由的双手——他惊讶于他竟能被准许拥有如此之多的自由——在身处半空的情况下尽可能地集中精神，并且伸出手去碰触它。金属手覆上了那支伸进他嘴里的触手，并不是想要推开它，而是调整角度让他自己更加舒服。他倾斜了一下头的角度，金属手指握上那柔软的、但在他握拳的力量之下也丝毫不受影响的触手，触手让他握着它，调整方向，他伸长了脖颈，深呼吸几下，之后再次移动它，让它在大量润滑液体的帮助下滑进了他的喉咙。他呜咽着，感觉到那肿胀的头部充满了他的咽喉，扩张着它。触手自动后撤了一下，让他能够呼吸和呜咽，然后他再次将它吸进来，品尝着它扩张他喉咙的感觉，和深入他体内的温暖。

他意识中的存在因为快乐而发出一阵纯白的闪光，他想要更多，想要感受到更多它的赞许、它的满足、它的快乐。他想要感觉到它，即使已经有了如此温柔的、情欲的触碰。两次吞咽之后，那生物理解了他的意图，它开始沉着、缓慢地动作起来，学习着操着他的喉咙。每一次，它都仅仅退出恰好供他呼吸的长度，然后再一次推进来，让他因为这种感觉而呻吟和扭动着身躯。

更多渗出液体的滑溜溜的触手摩弄着他的胸膛，玩弄着他两边的乳头。另一支探索的触手盘上了他的脸颊，压向他肿胀的嘴唇。他尝试着将嘴张得更开，让第二根触手也伸进来。它试图跟随着第一根触手，蜿蜒进入，但不管他将嘴张得多开，它都不可能和它的同伴一样进来。于是那粉色的，肿大的触手顶端只是摩挲着士兵喘气的嘴唇，他的下颌与脸颊，将它新鲜的、甜蜜的液体涂抹在他脸上，让他身体更多的地方被点燃。

他碰触到了那第二根触手，用他的手掌包裹着它海绵状的顶端，小心地挤压着。它喷出了大量滑腻的液体，将他的手弄得黏糊糊的，在他意识中的那个存在闪着光，因为它的快乐感受而颤抖、呻吟。他又挤压了一下，想要更多这样的感觉。

这念头只是刚刚掠过他的脑海，他就再次被移动，身体降低，靠近了水面。更多的触手从深处浮现出来，比那些悬浮在他视野之外的巨大触手更明亮一些。它们向他伸来，像是一团沉重的、蜷曲的线团。它们抬起来，伸向他的双腿之间，让他乘坐在那团肌肉组成的、盘绕着的触手之上。它们中的每一支都急于去触碰他，温暖的卷曲摩挲着他的阴囊和阴茎。大量触手将他的双腿分得更开，少数一些卷曲的触手抚摸着他双侧的臀丘，以及其中之处，将那些滑腻的兴奋液体涂抹在它们能碰触到的每一个地方。

虽然这些触手都属于同一个生物，但它们也截然不同。一些大的触手抚过他的皮肤，涂抹那些让人上瘾的液体。另一些只有手指的小一点的触手静止着。而那些新出现的触手，无论大小，都有着柔软的圆球形的顶端，粉红色，从顶端的裂缝处溢出液体。每一支触手都独立地在他的皮肤上活动着，这感觉太好，让他再也无法保持沉默，在喉咙深处发出了低低的呜咽声。最小的那些触手卷回应着他，从底部到顶端，卷上他的阴茎。他的臀部前后耸动着，向前试图在那紧握住他阴茎的触手里抽插，然后又退回来，被那些强壮的、摩擦着他屁股的触手抵住后面。在这样美妙的感觉之中他根本无需自慰，被箍紧的感觉，皮肤上犹如触电般的感觉，这所有的，全方位的碰触。这几乎要超过他承受的限度了，而快感似乎永无止境。

触手们有节奏地按摩着他的阴茎，挑逗着他敏感肿胀的乳头，然后其中一根好奇地伸进了他的小洞。这太多了，所有的一切都太热，太多，他再次呜咽起来，将身体交给了快感。精液从他的阴茎中喷射出来，高潮如此强烈，混合着快乐与火热在他的头脑中爆炸开来，他的思维一片空白。意识内的那个存在回响着，辐射着它自身的满足，它用纯粹的感受淹没了他。

士兵恢复意识的时候仍然保持着那个姿势，被不计其数的触手悬在半空。在他喉咙里的那根触手跳动着，射出的液体直冲进了他的肚子里。他因为缺氧而感到眩晕，身体仍在高潮的余韵中战栗着。卷在他阴茎上的小触手像是波浪一样按压着他，带来持续不断的快乐，让他的阴茎始终没有软下去。感谢那些液体，他的阴茎现在极度敏感，他能感觉到触手在他皮肤上的每一寸移动，吹拂着他身体的每一丝气流，以及他肌肉的每一下抽搐。他想要再度呜咽出声，想要在它的怀抱中扭动身体，但他做不到。他口中那肿大的触手仍在饲喂他，他只能不住吞咽以免窒息。液体飞快地灌满了他的肚子，让他感觉模糊，心脏狂跳，肌肉松弛下来。

爱抚着他臀丘的触手顶端变得更粗、更为好奇了，它抵上了他的洞口。触手并不是很粗，只有几根手指大小，但它倾注出了大量的粘液，一直流到了他大腿和阴囊上，混入从他阴茎顶端滴落下来的浓稠体液之中，落进了水里。触手更加用力地推进，他的括约肌在压力下放松，让它进入。它流畅地滑入进来，探向他体内深处，小洞随着它的深入被扩张得越来越宽。触手柔软的皮肤表面之下是异常坚韧的肌肉，它以一种不自然的方式进入他的身体，充满他的内部，坚硬而无可逃避。在进入他之后它也没有停止喷出粘液，那些液体覆盖在他的内壁上，热的感觉闪电般穿透他的身体，让他的心脏停跳了一拍。士兵喉咙里发出了无助的咕咕声，在极度的 _美妙_ 快感之下两眼翻白。

他喉咙里的触手撤了回去，它在退出的时候变得柔软、萎缩，士兵因为失去它而发出呻吟，大量的液体从他的唇瓣间溢出，流到了胸膛上。他放松了下颌，粗糙地喘息着，然而几乎立即就感觉到另一根触手压上了他的嘴唇。这根触手更粗，在请求进入的时候顶端就已经肿胀起来，渗出了液体。士兵发出了一声呻吟，舔了舔那顶端，然后让它滑过他的舌头，深深地进入了他的口中。那根释放过后的触手被士兵抓着，蜿蜒着滑过他的手，卷上手腕和手臂，几乎是深情地抚摸着那金属，它粉色顶端上涨红的颜色褪去了，变成了更小的楔形，颜色也转成了深深浅浅的棕。

他口中的那一根犹疑地向深处推进，强迫他的下颌张开到几近疼痛的程度，但并没有完全进入他的喉咙，即使它显然在寻找着抽插的机会。他哀鸣着，将头向后仰，直着喉咙，尽力吞咽着，用舌头卷着那柔软肿胀的触手头。作为奖励，另一波快感在他的脑海中炸裂开来，他嘴里的触手冲刺进来，缓慢地扩张着他的咽喉，插进到更深的地方，然后又抽出来让他得以喘息。

缠在他阴茎上的触手蠕动着，卷曲起来，挤压着他，在上面覆盖上一层美妙的粘液，就像他所能想象的最好的手活一样。他后穴中的触手温柔地操着他，在它流出的润滑液的帮助下轻松地滑进滑出。一切都是如此刺激，士兵在被胀满的快感下呻吟着，它按压着他体内某个地方的感觉是如此的不可思议。在他喉咙里的那根触手也变得粗大，开始弹跳着，用大量的蜜液将他填得满满的，让他吞咽着，环绕着喉咙里的触手发出呻吟。

现在，有更多的触手涌上来了，缠绕着他的身体的每一寸。它们几乎都有着粉红色的、涨红的顶部，表皮比他曾碰触过的任何东西都更加柔软。它们抚弄着他的乳头，时而用力地卷起，更为粗糙的吸盘抚摸着他难以忍受的敏感身体，泪水开始从他面颊上淌下，因为这强烈的感受，与过度的、持续点燃的几近疼痛的快感。它们集中在他坚硬的、滴水的阴茎上，太过刺激，让他因为每一下抽动和触手的挤压而啜泣起来。但那支填满了他嘴和喉咙，笨拙粗鲁地操着他咽喉的触手让他无法发出任何声音。他的腿淫荡地大大分开，能够感觉到成打的、大小与质感各异的触手在他双腿间翻腾，摩擦着他的大腿、膝盖，甚至滑进了他的脚趾之间。一切都是滑腻腻的，他的皮肤敏感而潮红，因为快感而刺痛着。

他早已再次迫近了高潮，第一次高潮之后他就没有真正平静下来过。他在难以缓解的拥抱之中扭动着身体，却没有分毫移动的空间和扭动的自由。他唯一能做的事就是更加用力的吮吸，吞下更多他口中的触手，将那根稳定地操着他的屁股的触手夹得更紧。上下两根触手在他身体里面抖动着，静止着，然后快速地胀大了。他因为不适感而喘息和呜咽起来。两根触手都跳动着，将大量的液体喷射在他里面，如此深入，如此美妙，他已经准备好因为这绝对的奇迹而哭泣了。

就在他被填满、填满、与填满的同时，那意识中的存在用快感淹没了他，触发了他自己的另一波高潮。士兵用他被塞满的嘴所能做到的极限哭叫出声，在他的束缚之中猛地一挺，然后高潮了。他的高潮是如此剧烈，让视野都变成了白色，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，然后他就什么也不知道了，什么也无法思考了，只剩下 _感觉_ 。

他恢复了意识、渴求着空气的时候，伸进他口中的触手已经离开了，那条触手，或是另外一条，正摩挲着他的脸颊、他的脖颈。他就像赛马那样喘着气。更多的触手留在他的屁股上。有些细小，有些比他体内那条更粗。它们抚摸着他的臀丘和被扩张着的小洞边缘，挑逗着那难以忍受的敏感肌肤。那根大触手冲刺得越发用力，让他哭叫出声。它填满了他，扭动和盘卷着，越插越深。他的眼睛溢满了泪水，无助地蠕动着，卷曲的触手每次压上他的前列腺时，他的阴茎都抽动起来，在微弱的射精中流下体液。

一根细细的触手在操着他的那根触手周围扭动着，将他扩张得更开，一声高昂的、无助的哭叫逸出了他的嘴唇，他的手攥紧了任何他能碰到的东西。那根细小的触手在第一根触手周围打着旋，摩擦着那根让他发疯的触手。在他四肢上缠绕着的触手收紧了，另一根触手在他被蹂躏的入口处扭动着，它推进身体的感觉超过他知的任何事物。那几乎是疼痛的，要将他撕成两半，但它仍在稳定地深入着。

所有的触手现在都跳动了起来，刺激的粘液在他身体内外流溢。液体太多了，将他平坦的腹肌涨得鼓鼓的，随着纠缠着的触手的每一次冲刺，沿着他的大腿往下流，覆盖满了他的皮肤。他哭泣着，持续的、无边无际的快乐再次冲刷着他的全身，眼泪流下了他的脸颊。他又一次高潮了，颤抖着、翻滚着，精疲力尽，只剩下呜咽和哭泣，屈服于这无尽的、残酷的快感。

从他的身体和神经之外的某个地方，传来了一声询问。他只是朦胧地意识到了它，被那小心而残忍的碰触带来的满溢的快乐蹂躏着，他几乎没有余力让思维分出一小块去专注于它的问题。

“我接受了。”

那字句回响在他的意识中，他的整个存在之中，他意识中的那个存在扩展开来，然后消失了。士兵啜泣着，在他体内的那触手也退了出去，他感觉到空虚。当它们离开他的身体时，一股液体从他体内喷涌出来，那感觉引发了一阵新的痉挛和抽搐。环绕着他软下来的阴茎的触手慢慢地撤退，抱歉地滑过他异常敏感的皮肤。随着最后一下抽搐，他虚弱地倒了下去，依靠在剩余的触手之中，感觉到液体滑过他的大腿、阴茎和皮肤。他失去了意识。

\---

在闪烁的火光中，他慢慢地醒了过来，意识还朦朦胧胧的，感觉到全身都沉浸在甜美的酸痛之中。他躺在一张粗笨、但柔软而温暖的床上，和什么人依偎在一起。巴基轻轻地哼了一声，享受着环抱着他的那些手臂，它们环绕在他的肩膀和腰上，垫在头下，缠绕着他的双腿，遍布全身。太多了，它们紧紧拥抱着他，比一个人应有的数目要多出许多。

他做了什么？跟半个法国抵抗组织的人都上了床吗？

他打了个呵欠，睁开眼睛，准备面对那个和他睡了的家伙。首先出现在他眼前的是暗色的皮肤，大量的，深灰色的肉体上闪耀着奇怪的金色光芒。他只是呆呆盯着那些卷曲的触手，它们轻微地摆动着，让他如新生婴儿一般赤裸的身体保持着温暖和舒适，让他的视野变得模糊。它们十分巨大，和他的腰一样粗细，他正躺在它们上面，大量的，或许是上百根的“它们”，将他与洞穴冰冷的岩石地面隔离开来。小一点的一些松松地伸展在他的肩膀、胸膛和腿上，就像一条活着的毯子。它们没有挤压他，仅仅是铺在那里，在他身下伸展开来，一直延伸入水中，在水里的时候它们变得更大了。

他推开面前的那些触手，发现这意外地容易，它们并没有用力缠在他身上，而是轻柔地、简简单单地滑到了一旁。几乎在同时，巴基记起了在洞穴里发生的事情。那个生物到底是什么？他对他的管理员做了什么？

对他呢？

巴基僵住了，呼吸凝滞在肺里，他想起来了，他是冬兵，是资产，是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。他在第二次世界大战中战斗和被俘，被九头蛇的科学家当作一只豚鼠来实验他们重新研制的超级士兵血清。据说有一名德国科学家已经成功地开发出了血清，但一次失败的抢劫毁了它，那个九头蛇特工没有为他们抢到血清，相反，他杀掉了唯一一个知道怎么制作血清的人，并且毁掉了唯一的成品。

他记起来的并不仅仅只有这些。他还记起了他的童年，他在107步兵团的战友，他在九头蛇被当成药物试验品期间的狱友们。他也记起了那个狡猾的佐拉博士对他所做的事情——酷刑、电击、记忆清除、冷冻——还有他自己曾做过的事情——谋杀、折磨、更为恶劣的事——

记忆缄默无声，像是在转述什么异想天开的故事。客观的说，它非常可怕，但他所期望的罪恶和歉疚感却并不在其中。即使在注视着他闪光的金属手臂，回忆起他在手术室中醒来看到它的时候，那种害怕、恐慌和疼痛的感觉依然是模糊的。好像这一切都已经是上辈子发生的事情了。

“我是怎么……”

“你的意识是破碎的。”一个声音说，他这才意识到他说出了声。

巴基转向那个声音的来源，过快的动作让他有些眩晕。有一瞬间，他不敢相信自己的眼睛。从黑色的波涛中走出来的，是一位苍白、金发的阿多尼斯。他就像是从那些巴基决不会承认的、让他湿了的梦境中走出来的一样，有着结实完美的肌肉、女子一样纤细的腰身、和码头工人一样宽阔的肩膀。他看上去很年轻，最多不会超过三十岁，金色的短发被水沾湿，贴在他的头上，水滴从他轮廓分明的肌肉上流下，像一条浅色的小溪，巴基的目光不能自控地追随着它，扫过他那难以置信的完美躯体。那神灵——除此之外他还能是谁？他有着高高的颧骨，强壮的下巴，和粉色的、柔脆得惊人的嘴唇。他身材高大、宽阔，并且比例匀称，非常完美。

巴基咽了一下口水。

奇怪的是，那些触手不再碰触到他了。它们朝着他的方向伸展着，大得有点不真实，深灰色的表面上有着与那神灵皮肤上相同的金色闪光。但比起它们缠绕在他肌肤上的时候，那光芒变得黯淡了许多。

“我想要用你被夺走的那些东西填满你所有的空洞。”神灵说着，从水里走了出来。“但那些失落的碎片却越发撕裂了你的意识，我甚至已经越过了界限。”

就好像将他破碎的意识重新聚拢到一起是它唯一能 _做_ 的事情。

巴基再次吞了下口水，几乎听不清它所说的话，一直盯着那男人、神灵、随便什么——垂挂着的巨物。

“你，”巴基清了清喉咙，“做得很好了，真的很好。”

他情不自禁地点着头，越发意识到了他自己现在也是赤裸裸的。他的身体依然很敏感，皮肤也依然兴奋刺痛，那神灵用来灌注填满他的神秘液体还发挥着影响。巴基跪直了身体，因为屁股收紧时的酸痛和后穴里空荡荡的感觉，而小声地哼起来，他记起了不久之前他被填充得何等满足。这个男人，这个 _神灵_ ，将他填满到只能呻吟和扭动的地步，让他舒服到哭了出来。他的阴茎因为昨夜的回忆而轻微地抽动着。

神灵的目光准确地投向了巴基的双腿之间，他靠得足够近，足以让巴基看清楚他蓝眼睛里明亮灿烂的光辉，就像是法国阳光明媚的蓝天。当他——它？不，从双腿之间的 _东西_ 来看显然是他——微笑的时候，蓝色的眼睛弯弯。

“你的性趣又起来了吗？”

那神灵的化形——巴基终于在脑海里找到了合适的词语，跪在他的身前，将他拉向自己。他们的身体都因为兴奋而泛红，他的手放在巴基的臀部和后颈上。那些触手刮擦着岩石，然后再一次碰触他们，开始爱抚和探索。巴基几乎来不及反应，他们就亲吻起来，那化形，或是触手，他们的碰触所到之处，驱散了寒冷。

他的舌头伸进他嘴里的时候巴基发出了小声的抽噎。手指滑过他的臀瓣，穿过小洞口，巴基喘息和颤抖着，它造成了一点疼痛，但并没有冲刺进来，只是充满他，让他的肌肉不能完全恢复到自然紧闭的状态。

巴基战栗着，让自己去碰触他沉重地依靠着的那具身体。他的身体就像看上去的那样结实，但令人惊异地温暖，比那些依然懒洋洋地，几乎是怜爱地在他皮肤上徘徊的触手更加温暖。那化形轻声哼着表示他的赞许，将手指探入更深，让巴基更加贴近他，大量的触手包裹着他们两人，紧紧地拥住他们。

“我看到了，你渴望着这个形象。”化形低声说，结束了一个亲吻。他的嘴唇在巴基的脸颊、眼睛、下巴上游走，巴基感觉到他的阴茎在颤抖着，试图再次硬起来。这很刺激，但他实在是不行了。

“什么，”巴基吞着口水，整个人化在了那强壮有力的身体上。“你 _是_ 什么？”

“现在，我是你希望我成为的那个人。”化形离他稍微远了一点，蓝眼睛有些迷惑。“你不喜欢这个模样吗？”

“哦，不是。”巴基笑了，“你的样子 _很_ 棒，只是，”他的目光专注地追随着触手在他锁骨上游走的痕迹，移动着。“嗯……”

那化形有点生气。

“之前来到这里的人管我叫神，称我为恐惧，他们投射的是他们自身的真实。但你……”他笑了，一瞬间，变得比巴基曾见过的任何男人或女人都更美丽。“你是不同的。你来到这里，没有带着任何期望，任何判断。”

“我并不是我自己，也不足以拥有期望。”巴基反对道，尽管他还在为手掌下皮肤柔软的触感而目眩神迷。

“我们已经比那走得更远了。”化形低语，将他宽大的手掌抵上巴基的心口。

巴基张开嘴想要答话，然后意识到他没有一个名字可以用来称呼这化形。只是泛称一个“你”对这位解除了他精神上的束缚的存在太不尊重，对于如此亲密的两个人来说也太客观、太没人情味了。即使只是在想，巴基也对这样客观的描述感到磕磕绊绊的，在他的生命中，这样的事情在他身上发生得太多了，但那触手并不是其中之一。

这像是生活与学习的开始。

“我还没问过，不过，我要怎么称呼你？你的名字是？”

化形微笑着看向他，轻松而愉快。热切得几乎有点孩子气。声音从他嘴里传来，几乎将巴基的大脑打得 _一团乱_ ，他的手猛地捂上男人的嘴，阻止他的声音，在声音中断之后依然站在那里，感觉到肺部痉挛般地扩张着。某个概念，他半能理解，似乎是以“s”开头的，最后面像是缀着一个“t”——然后他的脑子就像是要从耳朵里流出来了一样。

“史蒂夫，”他喘息着。“我管你叫史蒂夫怎么样？”

化形沉默地凝视着他，然后他靠近来，将他们的唇瓣碰触在一起。他小心地撤回了手指，让巴基再次因为空虚感而抽泣起来。但他最后点了点头。

“这是你给我取的名字，你的选择，而非接受。就是史蒂夫。”史蒂夫的表情有点扭曲，低头看着他们的身体，有一瞬间，巴基在想这个名字是不是完全不可接受？“这身体似乎过分敏感了，有些不舒服。”

巴基不由得笑了起来。

“哦，如果你没有把所有的尸体都扔掉的话，我可以从上面剥几件衣服下来的。”

史蒂夫看向水面，凝视着那些触手在冰冷的水下滑动着。巴基再次感觉受到了打击，他和史蒂夫之间太缺乏交流了，在任何事情上都是如此。即使没有神经系统相连，那些触手依然按照史蒂夫的意志移动着，现在，在他的命令之下，他们从黑色的深水底下拉起了那些尸体，将它们再次扔到岸上。尸体随着一声湿漉漉的重响掉落在洞穴的地上，当巴基看向史蒂夫的时候，他看见男人的嘴唇因为厌恶而小小地撅起。

“你不喜欢乱七八糟的，对吧？”

史蒂夫转向他，用手背抚摸着他的脸颊。他在宠爱他，巴基想。

“我不想让这些东西在你旁边，不管是活的还是死的，一分钟也不行。我觉得是这样。”史蒂夫轻声说，“虽然没有如此祈愿，但你也是这样想的。因此我这么做了。”

巴基咳嗽了一声，他不想离开史蒂夫，或是他的触手们，他们现在就要在一起。

“所以，我们现在做什么呢？”

史蒂夫看着他，眼中闪着非常像人类的光芒。

“你得告诉我人类的生活是怎样的。”他呢喃道。

巴基感觉到快乐与激动在他胸中绽放开来，因为这结为伴侣关系的邀请。自从他出生以来已经过了一个世纪，他不再是只身一人。

“你会和我一起走吗？”他问，需要听到他的回答。

“你是在这漫长时光中，发生在我身上的最有意思的事情。我想和你一起去体验人生。”史蒂夫说，朝他靠得更近了一点。“你是我的选择，不管以什么形象我都会和你在一起，但在你的大脑完全恢复，可以诚实地回答我的问题之前，我不会问你是否要和我在一起。”

“九头蛇也许还存在着。”巴基警告道，“他们受了伤，害怕着什么人，但这并不意味着他们已经消失了。”

恐惧在他的腹部深深地卷曲起来，这对史蒂夫而言是一种全新的生活，他几近天真无邪，巴基感觉到了一种奇怪的保护欲。任何史蒂夫可能受到伤害的想象都让他感到憎恶，因为正是巴基让他褪去了他真正的身形，行走在人群之中。

一个微笑在史蒂夫的唇间舒展开来，既不是天真无邪的，也不是和蔼可亲的。那笑容锐利而富于威胁性，对于任何胆敢阻挡在他们路上的人，意味着无尽的凶暴与痛苦。

“让他们来吧。”他低声说。

再问史蒂夫是不是认真的就显得有些多余了，因此巴基用一个吻来解决，享受着唇间的温暖和身体上厚实的拥抱。他来到这里，是为了死亡，然而他却重新获得了他的人生。最重要的是，现在有一个人愿意陪伴着他，与他一同勇敢地面对外面陌生、危险、却依然如此美丽的世界了。

 

The End


End file.
